


Breathing Isn't Boring

by kamerer220



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Sherlock ponders all the ways in which John has taught him that breathing isn't boring.





	Breathing Isn't Boring

**Author's Note:**

> (To the tune of House of the Rising Sun)  
> "Mother tell your children not do the things I've done  
> Fandom has been the ruin of many a poor girl,  
> In God I know I'm one."

Sherlock Holmes holds the tiny life in his hands marveling at the soft breathes his son Hamish Gregory Watson-Holmes is taking.  
His son. Those words alone make him take a thankful breath. To think he once thought breathing was boring.  
The good Doctor Watson now Watson Holmes changed all that.  
He remembers the breath he took in before John kissed him for the first time.  
He remembers listening to John breath after the first time they made love.  
He remembers the first time he listened to Rosie breath as she slept.  
He remembers practically hyperventilating the night he proposed.  
He remembers Detective Lestrade forcing him to breath into a bag so he wouldn't hyperventilate before getting married to John.  
He remembers breathing in the smell of pine on their honeymoon to the Canadian Rockies.  
He remembers taking a deep breathe before agreeing to be the sperm donor for the child John wanted to have with him.  
He remembers holding his breath on the way to the hospital today until John lovingly reminded him to breath.  
Now as he holds his son who has a riot of dark curls and his blue -green -grey eyes he thinks breathing will never be boring again.  
He is grateful for every breath that lead to this moment and every breath he will be given after.


End file.
